Synchronicity
by Rin8799
Summary: A Diva is an unknown hero. Who sings deep inside the mountain where the sun rarely get through. The last Diva died due to using way too much Shadow than she was supposed to. The next Diva is born from Sendou Shizuka, a twins of boy and girl. Sendou Aichi and Sendou Asaka. History will repeat. History will repeat. History will repeat. But, Sendou Aichi is changing that history.
1. Stolen From Her

**Stolen From Her**

I walked down the stairs and there all the children awaits me. My blond hair was standing out but it's ok really. My name is Miwa Taishi and I'm a story teller of a certain orphanege my friend and I made. There used to be no orphange in this country, every abandoned children would run around the city searching for leftovers food. That stopped when me and my friends came to this town and started rebuilding it.

"Ok kids. Today is your favorite day. It's story day!" I said. It's true. We build a small school for the abandoned children and we teach them. I'm not really good at teaching so I only teach sports, a bit of language and stories to them. This time, I'll tell them a special story.

"You see. This story is actually a real story. It was so hidden that almost no one knew about it" I sat down on my chair and started telling the story.

* * *

Long ago, a country ruled by a kingdom lived peacefully. Everyone thought it would always be like that but a dragon appear. The dragon would eat human and no knights nor warriors can stop him. The country thought it was over for them.

One day, a girl came by the dragon and started singing with a lovely voice. The dragon sat in front of the girl and seems to be mesmerized by her. Looking at this occurence the ministry decided to send girls who will sing prayer for the Dragon as exchanged to all the others life. That chosen girl is called 'Diva'.

Being a Diva is not really easy. There's something special. That is to balance the light and shadow inside of her. If the light are too much the dragon will get angry if the shadow are too much the diva might lose her life. For the purpose of teaching them, the ministry chose special wizards or mages to be someone like a Dragon Keeper. Who would always take a look over the dragon if there's anything bad happening.

A girl with brown hair dances and sings. But she knew it's coming to an end. She didn't balanced her shadow and started choking out blood. She let out her voice and started singing the prayer again it was good enough to make the dragon sleep but not good enough for her life to last. At last, the girl let out her last breath in front of the sleeping dragon in her hand a small necklace with a picture of a dirty blonde hair boy with her smiling together.

"Usui Yuri wasn't good enough, High Priestess" a light lavendar-haired girl, the current Dragon Keeper, Tokura Misaki, said to a blue orb floating on her hand. Her face covered by a mask which was forced to be put on her. Like it was a curse. The orb started letting out images of the High Priestess, known as Tatsunagi Suiko.

"Well we gotta send the next Diva. Great~ Kenji! Set the soldiers to take the next Diva!" Suiko commanded. Kenji, the boy similar to the boy in Yuri's necklace, behind Suiko grunted but still followed her orders. Soldiers started walking out of the castle and heading to a small village at the west side of the country. Everyone who looked at the soldiers hurriedly hid their children.

* * *

Small cries was heard. In the bed two babies, one girl and one boy both with blue hair and blue eyes cries. The mother, Shizuka ran down the stairs and smiles at them, singing to them a sweet lullaby.

_In a Dragon cave, Don't you be afraid_

_Everything'll be fine, as long as you keep pray_

_With light and shadow combined, The dragon keep still_

_But that will not last, Since time won't stood still_

_Don't cry my baby, I'll always protect you_

_Keep each other safe, For the fate will guide you_

The lullaby keeps ringing and it sweet melody caused the children started laughing. Following the children, Shizuka also laughed. Shizuka smiled at them and pulled out two necklace, one for Asaka the girl and another for Aichi the boy. Both of them hugged the necklace with their petite little hands. As if saying 'thank you' Asaka and Aichi stretched their hands out, trying to reach their mother.

When Shizuka was about to pick Asaka up to hug her, knocking was heard from the door and Shizuka went to open it. When she did soldiers rushed in not even waiting for her permission. Shizuka realises that one of them took Asaka from Aichi's side, she started to run to try to stop them. But one of the guards took her and closes her movement. Taking Asaka away from her right in front of her eyes. Asaka was stolen from her right in front of her eyes

"No! Asaka! Give me back my baby!" Shizuka cried out. Every other villager can do nothing about it. The boys and girls ttried hard to cheer Shizuka up, the mothers and fathers also did, but nothing made her smile. The only baby left within her care is Aichi. So Shizuka tried hard to make Aichi better. So that maybe, just maybe, Aichi can meet his sister once more.


	2. The Beginning Prayer

**The Begining Prayer**

Asaka came down from her bed. It was only a small bed but it was comfy enough for her to sleep in. She never actually the saw the sun. But, a few sunlights would crept into the cave of the darkness. It was only little but when Asaka reached it, she felt warm inside.

"Asaka. Go and sing your prayer or the Dragon will be angry" Misaki said after giving her bread and water. Misaki was actually nice to her but when it comes to the Dragons and Ministry Misaki would put on a face of seriousness no one can ever break. Asaka nodded to Misaki as a reply and ate her breakfast fast. After eating she walked into a bigger part of the cave where the Dragon reside. The Dragon roars but it didn't scared Asaka at all. Instead, Asaka bows down.

"How about I'll sing to you a lullaby I dreamt about?" she asked. The Dragon roars again and she took it as a yes. Asaka breathes in and started to take few steps as she started singing and dancing.

_In a Dragon cave. Don't you be afraid_

_Everything'll be fine, as long as you keep pray_

_With light and shadow combined. The dragon keep still_

_But that will not last. Since time won't stood still_

_Don't cry my baby. I'll always protect you_

_Keep each other safe. For the fate will guide you_

In the middle of the song, the Dragon slept. Asaka came back to Misaki to see if there's anything else. Everyday her life would be like this over and over again. But, she can feel her life being drown. Cause she's feeling sicker each passing day.

"Where did you learn that lullaby?" Misaki asked. Asaka looked up to the Dragon Keeper and clutch her white dress. She looked down finding the cave floor much more interesting.

"It came up from my dream. A sweet lady sang it to me. Also a boy who look a bit similar to me was crying beside me" Asaka answered back. Misaki smiled, with her rare smile and it made Asaka happy even though it was only a little. Asaka sat down to a nearby rock and placed her hand to her chin to lean on it. Misaki saw this and she knew Asaka wanted to talk right away. So Misaki also sat down.

"Misaki, how was the last Diva before me?"

"The last Diva's name was Usui Yuri. She's a maiden from the kingdom, who was known to have a really good voice. Later on the High Priestess found out she was the next diva. So she was forced to sing to prayers to the Dragon to keep the Dragon still. But, she made a mistake cause she made her Shadow too much than her light, it took her life" Misaki explained. Asaka knew the dangerous part of not balancing it. She never really have trouble with but it's scary to know about it. Asaka started humming another new song.

"You should get on to your own prayer" Misaki said suddenly. Asaka didn't know what Misaki was talking about so Asaka just bluntly stare at Misaki with questioning eyes. "You see, each 'Diva' can make a prayer for the Dragon that will satisfy the Dragon and make you worth longer. A Diva own prayer will never make the Dragon bored. If you succeed and the next 'Diva' was chosen, you can go back to your home"

Asaka's eyes started sparkle. The thought of going back to her home was making her anxious. She would pray that the next 'Diva' would come fast and replace her. But, Asaka didn't want anyone else to feel the pain she have been trough when the Dragon was angry cause she pulled out too much light or the misery of never knowing their family.

"How many Diva have made it back home?" Asaka asked out of curiosity. Misaki look away finding it hard to answer her question.

"None" Misaki answered sadly. Asaka sighed heavily as if she lost all hope. Not wanting the Diva to be like that Misaki patted her head, "This is only the beginning prayer Asaka. There's still time. Don't rush it. Make the best prayer that Dragon will hear"


	3. Looking For You In The Sky

**Looking For You In The Sky**

His name is Sendou Aichi. He actually never knew he have a twin sister, but he does feel incomplete at times and the villager would talk weird when he said something's wrong. His mother who took care of him and tell him about his long lost twin sister, died today. Right at the day he set his foot out to search for his last relative. Aichi didn't asked anyone to accompany him and so his shadow was his only company. He doesn't have any certain destination, he just kept pursuing east. When he was sitting in his tent at the morning. Aichi have just woken up and he was a tad but late. He reached for his necklace and closes his eyes, hoping for a miracle would happen or something to give him some clue to where he is actually heading.

_But that will not last. Since time won't stood still_

_Don't cry my baby. I'll always protect you_

_Keep each other safe. For the fate will guide you_

Aichi heard a faint song. But, he knew this lullaby. A lullaby sang by her mother every time he have a hard time sleeping. The song ended and Aichi misses the voices. He gripped his necklace hard searching for the lost voice once more but nothing was the result. Each passing day, at the same time as yesterday he would sit down and hold his necklace hearing different songs everyday. About a week passed and he haven't even saw any country. He just wander in the woods searching for the lost voices who only come once a day.

Aichi carved the lullaby to words into his blank map. He hoped he can imagine who was singing with such a voice that even soothes his dried soul. He looked up to the sky imagining how his twin sister would be like by now, as said by her passed mother. Praying that he would find her in the sky that would just lead him to her. Once again he hear her voices from the necklace.

For the first time he sang along to the lullaby and he imagined his twin's smiling toward him.


	4. Unbalanced Singing

**Unbalanced Singing**

"That's rare of you, Asaka" Misaki said as she came closer to Asaka. Asaka stopped humming a new song she thought up and look up to the Dragon Keeper.

"What is, Misaki?"

"You, singing the same song for five times to the Dragon. The last time I remember you only sang the same song three time to the Dragon" Misaki answered. Asaka silently touched her necklace and shook her head. Not answering Misaki's question, Asaka goes back to her room and laid down her bed.

A few days ago she started having a hard time balancing her light and shadow. It's easiest for her to balance it when she sang the lullaby so she did it but Dragon will be bored if she kept singing the same song over and over again.

According to Misaki's information she is the first unbalanced Diva. She was born with more shadow than light it's a rare occurrence and they won't actually give unbalanced light and shadow but Asaka was chosen as the Diva and she can do nothing about it at all. Not stopping there she was one of the Diva who would last long, so almost all of her life would be spent here.

A few of these days when Asaka would sing, her necklace turns warm and this morning when she sang she can hear a voice singing along with her. That is the first time she thought about a question she never actually thought before.

'Does she have a family?'

Asaka ran back to the room where Misaki usually stay in. With a bright smile of hopeful thinking, Asaka asked Misaki the question. But, Misaki look at Asaka with sad eyes. Asaka thought that she couldn't know anything at all and she started to walk her way back to her room but Misaki stopped her.

"I never say I wouldn't answer you. Sit down and I'll tell you what I know" Misaki said. In fast motion, Asaka ran to the nearest seat and sat down. Eyes glittering with curiousity her hands on her chin ready to be leaned on. Misaki just smiled at Asaka's hyped action.

"Ok. You came and was born in a small country at the west side. Your mother's name is Sendou Shizuka. She works as a maid in a small cafe and is known to be cheerful. Your father died a hero. He saved the village but your father left your mother with babies that is you. Asaka you're a little sister. You have a twin brother namely Sendou Aichi" Hearing those words coming out of the Dragon Keeper's mouth felt like she was telling fairytales. But, the last part. Where Asaka actually have a twin brother shocked her so much.

At night usually Asaka would only hum songs that came into her mind to sing for the Dragon tomorrow. But, this time Asaka laid down on her bed holding her necklace tighter hoping she would hear a voice.

'Wait for me. I'll come to you, my little sister' a voice tingled in her ears. This is not the first time Asaka heard this voice. This is the voice that sings along with her when she was singing. The voice felt warm to her and it made her feels secure. Even just a little she hopes it was her big brother's voice.

Gripping the necklace tight, Asaka softly whispered 'I'll wait. Good night Big Brother'


	5. The Mysterious Magician

**The Mysterious Magician**

Aichi walked down the mountain and finally heard children's laughter. When he get out of the forest he saw children playing with kites, people selling and buying things and everyone else doing their daily activities.

'Well, finally I found a town' Aichi thought to himself. He was getting low on food and water supplies so it was a good thing that he found a town. Before going into the town Aichi opened his small bag and look at the coins inside. There's a lot of coins, too much actually. From around 100 coins he took one. One gold coin is enough to buy him foods for around seven to ten days and water for around six or eight days and he would still have exchanged.

Aichi took the coin and started playing with it. He walked down the town and searched for food and water supplies. A man passed by him. Wearing red robes and a white mask with red lining to cover his one per four face. In accordance his right eye. The man was smiling and giving out flyer. No one knew but the man was looking at Aichi's movement. Aichi stopped and picked out one flyer.

"A fourtune-telling? Maybe I'll give it a shot" Aichi said. Aichi walked around and finally found the tent where the fortune-telling would be. There, Aichi met the man who passed him. The man eyed him, doing a little hand tricks.

"Do you believe in fate?" the man asked when Aichi sat down. Aichi stared at the man with questioning eyes. The man thought that Aichi didn't hear what he said so he asked it again, "Do you believe in fate?"

"...Excuse me, what are you trying to say?" Aichi asked the mysterious man. The man smiled and pulled out a sword.

"You are a traveler searching for your last relative, the lost voice. The Diva" That man explained. Aichi was startled but kept a straight face. Looking at Aichi's bravery, the man was more interested in him.

"I can help you. I promise loyalty or friendship and we can get your... I'm saying twin sister back"

"...I'm listening"

"I won't ask too much in return. Just that, I will help you on your journey as long as you let me free an old friend of mine. He could help us in our journey" The man said. Aichi think twice and made his decision right away. He could at least have some companion on his way to watch his back. Also, Aichi thought maybe he know something that Aichi don't.

* * *

So now, the man and Aichi was walking side by side into the forest, keep heading east. They have supplies for more than a week so it was enough. It was a silent trip and kind of made Aichi felt awkward so he started out a conversation.

"I'm Sendou Aichi. You?"

"Kai Toshiki"

"Kai... can you tell me your purpose of doing this?" Aichi asked hoping it was not a bad question. Kai stopped walking and look at the sun who's not shining any light for the day anymore. Kai put his stuffs down and started making a tent.

"Let's rest here and I'll answer that question" Kai said. After finishing everything they needed, Aichi started making soup. Waiting to get it cooked Kai finally spoke up.

"The one I'm trying to free is Miwa Taishi" Kai said. Aichi's eyes turn a little bit wide and kept staring at Kai.

"Miwa Taishi, the prince of the kingdom?"

"You see, I'm a mage, a wizard. Mages or wizards like me, who are granted with powers should be staying in the palace under teachings. I used to stay there and Miwa was my best friend. I have another best friend. Named Tokura Misaki"


	6. Past Friendship

**Past Friendship**

I'm Kai Toshiki. A mage specializes in two elements, fire and earth. I'm one of the high-ranked magician in the palace... I WAS ine if the high-ranked magician in the palace. This is my story from the past.

My parents brought me to the palace and left me there. I was taken to a room for one, given a uniform and a book. I didn't understand all of this at first but when tomorrow came I did.

"You are mages, wizards. You are born with powers to control elements. You are under the Kingdom's command. You are given shelter, food, drink, clothes as return You must obey the Kingdom's command" The teacher constructed the kids wearing robes. Black robes for the boys while white for the girls. Kai was in the class. There's only one class and there's around twenty children with different ages inside. Kai looked around trying to find someone who is at least in the same age as him, eight.

"Kai Toshiki"

"Present"

"Tokura Misaki"

"Present!"

The bubbly voice consumed Kai's ears. It was a bubbly and sweet so children-like voice. Kai tried to find to whom the voice belong to and found a girl with bright blue eyes holding a small staff similar to his at the middle of the class. The girl, Kai assumed as Misaki, looked back and smiled at him signaling to come sit beside her.

"I'm Tokura Misaki. You should be Kai Toshiki right!?" Misaki asked right away. Kai being the actually cheerful type he is answered all of Misaki's question. In just one period of time both of them became best friend. The class started and Misaki and Kai was yet to stopped till the teacher almost suspened them.

"You can bring together two elements into one. Try it in groups. The best one will be present to the Prince's birthday party" The teacher said. Misaki and Kai looked at each other and raised their hand. Saying that they are partners already.

For days they have been training. It's hard because Kai have only mastered fire while Misaki have only mastered water. At the end, both of them thought of the same thing. Then it was time for the show. The teacher agreed that Misaki and Kai was they best yet mages to date.

"From the mages of the Kingdom. We present Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki. Prince Miwa" a butler said to the blond haired prince. Miwa smiled and get ready for his present. Kai and Misaki in front of Miwa started saying chants and moving their staff. Suddenly a fountain based construction made of water was in front of them, fire sprouted out as the water replacement. Five seconds later, fire and water changed places, water as the fountain and fire as the based. It was a complicated magic which would need a trustworthy partner to stay in control of the element. This was what made Miwa, Kai and Misaki best friends.

The three of them always have their time together. Sometimes Miwa would call both of them to eat with him. His mother and father was as cheerful and kind as him so Misaki and Kai for the first time finally felt like they were home.

Sadly, it didn't last long. Miwa's mother died and Miwa's father was so shocked it made him crazy. Miwa was consumed by anger for his lost but what taken him in anger the most was that the High Priestess of the country was said to be the murderer. Not only that, a few days after Miwa's mother death the High Priestess, known as Tatsunagi Suiko came down to the mages class.

"You, you are the next Dragon Keeper" Suiko said while pointing at Misaki.

"_Kai, you see. Dragon Keeper is a mage chosen to keep the dragon in control. A Dragon Keeper was said to be held back. Cause they would be forced to wear a mask which was sealed by magic. That mask would make the wearer forgot relationship with others and their past. The mask would make the wearer only focused on the job. I don't want to be a Dragon Keeper. You too right?" Misaki smiled at me while reading a book of the known 'Diva' and things related to it. I just nodded my head and patted her head._

"_You and I won't forget each other, promise?" I said. Misaki's eyes sparkled and she brought out her pinky finger. As we entwined our fingers together, I felt my heart falling for Misaki._

Misaki cried and tried to run off. Kai was frozen in his place. His brain was saying 'move and save her Kai!' and 'don't go, Misaki' but his body won't move at all. When Kai's flashback of the Dragon Keeper was done, he looked at Misaki. Unknown what feelings hidden in his eyes. Kai saw Misaki being hold by two soldiers. Kai started ranting and running toward Misaki to save her but two guards hold him back. Kai moved his staff to place magic on the guards. But, when he finished doing that, he saw Misaki being forced by the High Priestess, wore the mask.

"Tokura Misaki, the newest Dragon Keeper. Obey me" Suiko said. Misaki with her now lifeless eyes behind the mask, didn't show any expression at all. She bowed down and accepted a new staff given to her.

"Of course. High Priestess" Misaki said in a motionless voice. Kai can feel his world crushing down cause he won't be able to hear her bubbly voice again. One of his best friend was in a rage and locked himself in his room. Another of his best friend and the girl she loved was forced to wear a mask which made her forgot about her past.

By then, Kai remembered all of their sweet memories he have treasured and wished to last. Now that Misaki no longer showed her bubbly voice and smile was taken away from him and Miwa was not there to comfort him and locked himself in his room. Kai have no more reason to stay in the palace.

When the night came, Kai ran away from the palace swearing a small promise, 'I'll save my friends'


	7. The Prayer

**The Prayer**

Asaka walked down the cave. With her naked feet. The cold ground and cold atmosphere didn't bother her a bit. Asaka stopped in front of a dragon. And started singing and dancing.

_At the end of artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

_From the past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to the fate_

_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing_

_For the whole of my life_

_A song for the sun, a song for rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road to the paradise_

_Warm hands were offered_

_But couldn't reach me_

Asaka finally sang it. The Dragon also seems liked it. Asaka finally made the song that the Dragon won't be bored of. Misaki unknowingly by anyone else smiled and whispered, 'Sing Forever'. Asaka stopped dancing and the Dragon was asleep. A few of this days she felt like it started getting harder and harder to balance the light and shadow inside of her. Not knowing the fact that the unbalance singing she noticed might end her life.

Asaka walked to her little room where she can have her privacy and started choking out blood.

Warm hands were offered

But couldn't reach me

The song resounded in Aichi's mind. It was a lovely but sad tone for Aichi. Aichi can feel the voice getting desperate and ending with a hurt voice. He gripped his necklace and look at the kingdom in front of him as he walked by. The kingdom was really big but Kaito and him needed to get in only a part of the kingdom.

Aichi and Kai both stayed in an inn nearby the Kingdom. Inside the room, after dinner Kaito started chanting spells and Aichi started gripping his sword. The next day would be the day Aichi and Kai force themselves in the Kingdom.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Those words were the only one that rang. In the middle of the big hallway Aichi and Kai fought using their sword and spells. At one point both of them separated path. Kai went to another building while Aichi went to the High Priestess' room. Muttering a small 'Good Luck' before leaving each other.

_At the distorted bottom of the dying world_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_With the gentle voices sleeping_

_In the forgotten place_

_As I change my despair to smile_

_I sink to the bottom of tears_

The lyrics was a new one that Asaka just thought up. She thought it was another part of her prayer but when she was about to write the lyrics down, she forgot. Asaka grabbed her necklace and started coughing out blood again.


	8. The Past Remarks

**The Past's Remarks**

Kenji walked to the High Priestess with his sword ready on his hand. He saw Aichi came in the room and was ready to fight. What he doesn't notice is that Aichi didn't even know that Kenji was in the room.

"Sendou Aichi I presume?"

"The High Priestess, Tatsunagi Suiko"

"What is it that you may want?"

"I seek the lost voice. I am fated to wonder. From street to street, further and further away. But no one else would know the location of the Diva but you, the Dragon Keeper and a few selected guards" Suiko looked down on Aichi as if Aichi was a bug. Her blue hair dances from the wind that passes by. Aichi still look straight to her eyes not showing any fear at all. That's when Suiko smiled at the boy's strong will. Kenji unknown by Aichi started walking closer to him.

"Yes, true... sorry but Sendou I'm not giving any information about your little twin sister"

Raged by anger Aichi pulled out his sword and point it at Suiko. He started charging out of agony. But he was stopped by Kenji. Aichi moved back a few steps as he realised the third person existence in the room. Aichi charged again but was once again stopped.

"I am Mitsusada Kenji! The head of the kingdom's Diva's assault squad!" Kenji declared. Aichi started to maintain his composure as he charged again and again.

"Do you even know how it feels to lose the one you love!" Aichi shouted as he charged in his full power.

"_Kenji! Why won't you talk to me?" A brown-haired girl sat right next to Kenji. She smiled to Kenji and brushed his hair. Kenji remembered that Suiko said that the next Diva is the girl right next to him, the girl he treasured the most, the girl that saved his life, the girl who can always brighten up his day, Usui Yuri._

"_Of course I want to talk to you, Yuri. I've been busy that's all" Kenji reasoned not strong enough to explain that she will have to leave his side. Thinking about another reason to lie, Kenji noticed Yuri was already behind him and was putting on a necklace on him._

"_Don't lose it... It's a real treasure you know" Yuri said and smiled. Kenji hold the necklace and smiled to her as he said 'promise'. The next day Yuri was forced to be the Diva. Kenji himself was not even brave enough to send the one he loves away and tried to save her. But Yuri declared herself on front of the country that she will save all of them till death took her life._

"I do know! MY LOVE ONE WAS TAKEN BY THE DRAGON!"

"...then don't you feel that you don't want other people to feel the way you do?" Aichi gave in and let Kenji have a clear hit on him but Kenji stopped. Aichi started to cry without him noticing himself. Aichi in front of Kenji hold his necklace and heard a new lullaby.

'The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart... why is it agonised by suffering?' Aichi asked himself. Even though it was only a mere second, Aichi can imagine his sister singing and dancing in front of a big black dragon, her singing voices so warm and doesn't hesitate to get hurt but she can still feel pain.

Kenji looking at the defenceless Aichi, thought about everything that have happened. He made his decision and charged at the High Priestess. He was about to kill her till Kenji's sword came flying out of his hand. In front of Suiko is a boy with glasses holding a sword.

"Kenji... meet Shingo, my dark guardian"

"High Priestess Suiko will not get hurt in front of my eyes!" Shingo said. Aichi was once again mad. Kenji grabbed his sword and, with Aichi, started attacking Shingo.


	9. Even Say No?

**Even Say No?**

I'm Miwa Taishi, locking up myself in my own room. Everything I want or need would be sent to my room. I have been this way since Mom's death. My mother, the prideful queen of the country, was the one who always care for me and smile for me. Regardless, there's a lot of memories you don't want to change.

The doors that I lock was now locked by the High Priestess. I was the one who made this cage but she was the one to rule it with me as a prisoner. I tried forcing the door open countless time but there's no chance for me to. All I can do inside my room was study, eat and sleep sometimes the High Priestess would let me out in special occasion. It was years, then I found a sword inside the drawer... that's when I started to practiced swords with my own style.

Hearing that the High Priestess was the one who murdered the queen I was so mad. I got nothing to say at all. I locked myself up and no one dared came in. But two people used to always sit in the front door. They didn't force the door open to meet. Instead they take books with them and a little snacks. Then they would just started talking with me even though I'm inside my room and they are outside. They would tell me stories, news, magic and everything happening outside. Sometime when I remembered the sad memories they would sneak magic in and gave me a performance with fire and water. They are my best friend, Misaki and Kai.

Kai, Misaki and I are the cheerful type all of us rather spend the night talking then sleeping. Both of them, unlike me have a horrible past. Because of their powers, they are stolen from their parents. I don't know if they know but I don't care about the past actually.

So when I heard that Misaki was chosen to be the next Dragon Keeper and Kai ran away from the palace I made sure to never let out my voice again. It's been years since I last talked to anyone. I just wish for one thing... someone free me from this cage I made.

The door bursts open in front of me. I look up to the source of the light looking at the one who made my wish came true. Kai stood there with his cheerful smile I missed on his hand a key and his other the soldier who was supposed to hold the key, fainted.

"...Kai!" Miwa let his voice out after years. Kai smile at his best friend. He was really happy just knowing that Miwa doesn't forget him even though years have passed.

"Glad to see you Miwa. Wanna team up and save Misaki with me?" Kai said and offered his hand after he throw the soldier and key away. Miwa for what feel like century smiled, grabbed his sword and accepted Kai's hand.

"Can I even say no?" They both ran toward where Aichi was. Kai and Miwa found Aichi and Kenji trying hard to beat the said Dark Guardian. Kai finally managed to tell both of them it's useless. So the four of them make the run for it. They went to the forest and rested there.

After finishing the tent and fire and food the four of them sat down.

"I'm Miwa Taishi. Kai's best friend" Kai and Aichi was not surprised but Kenji was. Kenji hold up his arm and was shivering.

"Th- th- the- the.. P-prince. Ta-talked?"

"Of course I talk!"

"But no one have ever"

"Yuri have. Look Kenji, I know the real you. Yuri love talking about you to me, Even though I shut myself down and never talk Yuri doesn't even need me to talk to understand what I want to say. Kenji, let's get Yuri's body and bury her properly cause I owe her big time" Miwa said and smiled. Kenji cried happy tears that night and it continued to a conversation about each other's past life.


	10. The Dream and The Journey

**The Dream and the Journey**

Where am I?

This is inside a cave isn't it?

Lovely voices that would never waver, I wonder where I heard that voice before?

Before me a girl appeared. A girl exactly the mirror of me. Only with long blue and darker hair and a little bit taller than me. She was dancing and singing in front of a dragon. No light from the sun was there. All the light was from another source. Magic, I suppose. On another side I saw another girl with light violet hair watching the dancing girl with an emotionless face. The blue-haired one was singing so beautifully yet I can feel she was forcing her voice to come out somehow.

The light violet haired girl whispered to herself, though everyone will think it was for the dancing girl, "Please sing..."

I then know one thing, the girl dancing before me for the dragon is my twin sister. When Asaka dances and sings the Dragon kept still. Not even moving. The dragon just close its eyes enjoying the music she gave him. When Rin finally stopped dancing and singing, the Dragon went to another room and went to sleep while the light-violet girl that I might say the Dragon Keeper went to another room, I reached for her. My twin, Asaka, realised my weak presence and smile at me, even though a little bit forced. Then she stood up and face me.

"I pray to protect the bright world. Where everyone can smile" Asaka said to Aichi. Protecting the bright world? Inside a cave and almost dying!? Aichi shook his head disagreeing and Asaka show an emotion of worry. He tried reaching for her but his hand pass through her hand.

"I saw you fighting alone. Singing though taking your life!" Aichi shouted back. Asaka shook her head muttering a soft 'no'. Aichi look at the ground a bit mad. But Asaka's hand guided her face to look at her.

"It's a song of hope of light tomorrow"

"It's a song of despair of shadows to bury the past. Your existence will be stolen from me, your voice will ceases" Aichi muttered not realising himself that tears started gathering in his eyes making his eyesight a bit blurred.

"Then, let my voice float with wind will I die" The last words struck Aichi and tears burst out from his eyes. What am I doing? I'm the older one yet I'm the one crying. This is almost the same as wanting to sink for the never-ending rain till I die. Asaka hold Aichi's hand tightly and sang to him a sweet lullaby their mother taught as Aichi sang along to the lullaby.

_Don't cry my baby. I'll always protect you._

_Keep each other safe. For the fate will guide you._

Behind Asaka the emotionless light-violet girl came back again. Aichi was sure the Dragon Keeper didn't notice him. She only mouthed things Aichi hardly hear but he can read it clearly, "History repeats itself"

Everything turned black, then suddenly white again. When Aichi opened his eyes he saw birds flying and the clear blue sky. "It was all a dream?" Aichi asked himself as he woke up. His hand reaching for the sky somehow. Kenji, Kai and Miwa look at him in a weird way. In front of the three was a map.

"Aichi... I think you should get more sleep" Miwa cut in. Aichi shook his head and washed his face and started discussing with them. The long journey started from a simple step out of the forest. It was a tough thing to do since it seems like every soldier told the country about them. About three out of ten ignored them, two out of ten shooed them and five help them. The five country who helped them have a child taken from them to be the Diva, maybe that's why they are rooting for them. After long journey, taking advantages of things, learning new things and powering up themselves finally they arrived. In front of a cave where they know a dragon reside.


	11. Break It Free

**Break it Free**

"_Terreno in movimento_!" I chanted and the rock hiding the entrance moves.

"That's amazing Kai!" Aichi praised me but I feel it hard to smile yet because now I can feel a strong power of a mage inside the cave. Aichi bravely walked in the cave with Miwa, me, and Kenji following behind. He stopped as he heard a sinister laugh that died down after a little while. In front of us stood the girl I fell in love with. Her light-violet hair tied up to two but she was still beautiful. She hold her long staff and put on an emotionless face. Her mask still on her face and her hair let down. Tokura Misaki, the girl who still have my heart in her grasp.

"Misaki" I whispered to myself. But I know with mages abilities, through the water in the wind she heard what I said. What fearful from being a Dragon Keeper is that you are given the ability to use the forbidden magic for free. A forbidden magic called, Life. Life goes down to earth and goes back up. Element called life can be mastered by every mage. It's a bit complicated... a lot complicated but it's easy if you studied it. The kingdom made it forbidden to use this, because controlling people and calling people or animals or even dead bodies to life can break the balance of the world.

Life is the ability given to the Dragon Keeper _**ONLY**_.

"I didn't hear anyone visiting today from the High Priestess" Misaki said. Her bubbly voice long gone. I gripped my staff hard, not wanting to listen to her voice anymore. Misaki laughed again and show her staff to us after chanting, "_Ascolto in diretta_" Then suddenly the ground shake. Dead bodies, given the element of life dug their way up to the ground and appear. From Misaki, they were all ordered to defeat us.

"_Presente il fuoco_ " I chanted. Fire appear out of nothing and burn half of them alive. Aichi, Kenji and Miwa used their sword to cut their way in. Aichi was shouting hard trying to make way for himself to his sister. Kenji and Miwa used all of their power to make a way for Aichi. I stood there chanting spells and either burning them or burying them again. Our hard work pay but it's not finished yet cause Misaki kept laughing. Then more bodies appear it was starting to get hard.

* * *

Aichi got closer and was now so close to Misaki. He put his all into his one attack but Misaki caught him with her strong staff. Their face was so close even Misaki can feel Aichi's hard breathing. Misaki whispered sinisterly at Aichi, 'History will repeat itself'. Aichi was pulled back by one of the monster. He hurt his head and his hand, which is starting to bleed. He fell to the ground and Misaki started to leave. But Aichi didn't give up, he stood up and grabbed his sword. Misaki was shocked someone can still stand up, so she summon more, but Aichi just shrugged it off and ran to Misaki right away. Aichi screamed his twin sister name hard and Misaki was thinking what scene does Aichi's screaming remind her of.

_"Misaki! Don't! Misaki! Don't accept the mask!" Kai's shouting voice rung in her ears. It was only a few second but her past memories rushed into her. She saw the memory where she saw Kai fighting other soldiers to help her and where she was forced to wear the mask. She saw the memory of her life with Kai and Miwa even though left by her parents._

Everything for about half a second stop. Aichi used this very second to break the mask. The black mask which was trapping the real Misaki broke on her face. First thing Misaki did was cry happy tears for taking back the memories she lost as she fell to the ground. Just in time, Kai caught her. Aichi ran past Misaki to a place where he saw his twin sister singing. That is what he thought. Kai saw as Aichi fell to the floor, exhausted.


	12. Another Dream

**Another Dream**

Aichi and Asaka met in a dream. They were standing in front of each other. Nothing was surrounding them only white. Asking and debating for each answer. Aichi look at Asaka, who all this time, was trying hard to smile. Aichi loved hearing her sang a sweet lullaby, but it also hurt knowing that she was forced or to think that it may be the last lullaby she would sing for him.

"What you want is?" Aichi asked.

"The world that never end"

"What I want is?" Aichi asked again, thinking if Asaka knew.

"The end of the world?" Asaka gave a hesitating voice. Aichi didn't dare show his disappointment.

"The chosen voice, with hesitation and grief -"

"No, with smiles and consolations will it keep singing" Asaka continued. Aichi looked at her unbelievably. She have sacrifice almost her very own life but all she care about right now was still the world to never end? Aichi brush Asaka's cheek and darkness surrounded them.

* * *

Asaka woke up. In her mouth and a few on the floor was blood she coughed out. This wasn't the first time it happened and will surely not be the last one.

'I got to sing' Asaka thought. She gripped her necklace wishing for it to give her power. She stood up only with the help of a nearby rock. Asaka walked to the dragon's place and look at the fierce dragon in front of her. She started dancing, and singing. Her shadow and light balanced and her voice beautiful. But when it was only in the middle part she fell to the ground. And white surrounded her.

* * *

"What you want is?" Aichi asked as Asaka and he met in a dream once more. Asaka smiled truthfully and answered her big brother.

"Your future"

"What I want... makes me confused"

"That day we can never return to?" Asaka thought. Aichi looked at her sister who was smiling but, tears was going down her eyes. Aichi extended his hand wishing to reached her. But instead with a smile and tears in her eyes, Asaka disappeared.

"What I pursue is your _gentle smile_, that's all"

* * *

The real Aichi woke up from his dream. In front of him, the dragon was mad. In front of the dragon was her twin sister almost dying. Aichi ran to her. He hugged her tight. Asaka's body turn colder and colder. Aichi's tears fell to Asaka. She was so cold it was impossible for her to be alive. Misaki came into the room. She was in a quite weak state that Kai helped her walk. Her hand holding her staff the other one was glowing. Few little lights started forming in her hand.

"This is my thank you. To break the mask trapping me" Misaki said. With no regret or hesitation the light fall to Asaka's body.

Aichi remembered all of the event happening just because of trying to find Asaka. It was hard and tiring but it was worth to see her smile. Misaki's magic, life, was still trying to take effect but Aichi didn't realise it. Aichi laid Asaka to the ground. Brushing her face and muttering "What you wanted was? what I wanted was? My lonely voice mourns, as I think of you. I'll sing for your sake, alone. I'll sing for your sake..." Aichi was about to stood up and sing. But he was stopped by his twin sister's arms reaching for him.

Aichi hugged Asaka, feeling her real warmth and was crying. "I am willing to perish. With you forever and ever" Aichi said to her. He was waiting for an answer. But Asaka's hand intertwining with him was an enough answer.

_Illuminate the future. The requiem that lasts forever_

_Light and fate. I'll free the darkness now_

The dragon heard their singing and was bothered. It was too strong and loud and balance the dragon could not take it. But, Asaka and Aichi didn't stop singing they sing harder instead. Misaki, Kai, Kenji and Miwa recognised the powerful magic emitting from Aichi and Asaka.

_At the bottom of the light, rest in peace_

Was the last sentence of the song. Then everything turned white.

* * *

Last Chapter coming up next week because we have holiday and I have no wi-fi in my house! Please be patient!


	13. A Happy Ending

**The Happy Ending**

The room was silent. Miwa stopped talking after 'everything turned white'. The children who were listening have those kind of eyes... The kind that shows you they are REALLY curious.

"So, Sir. Miwa, where are the Dragon Keeper, Diva, and the others now?" one of the boy asked me. The others were following him. All the children was so captivated by the story none of them realized that the time for my lesson ended around ten minutes ago. I laughed at them as they stare at me intently.

"That's one thing no one knew even now" I answered. All the others sighed. But, one of the listener stayed. He was abandoned by his parent. He have red hair and was about the same age as us. It's not that he's a children he just needed shelter and we offered him so. Also, he have been helping us since he's really smart.

"Is there something wrong Ren?" I asked him. He smiled to me and laugh almost imitating how I did before.

"Miwa... you're the prince in the story, right?" Ren continued. I was shocked. All this time, I was making up all the name when I told the story to the children how would he realised it was us? "The Diva, the blue haired twin sister is Asaka. The twin brother is Aichi. The Dragon Keeper would be Misaki. The wandering mage would be Kai. The knight is Kenji, am I right?"

Ren was getting up and leaving. I asked him before it was too late, "How did you know?"

"If every character in the story died, who would tell the story? That means, the story you tell, it was a true story. You seen it, you experienced it. Now, you're the ex-prince Miwa Taishi. Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Ren said and went away. I saw as he left the door and started playing with Asaka, making a new song or maybe even trying to capture her heart. Under the tree not far from where Ren and Asaka was chatting Aichi was sleeping soundly. Kai and Misaki was actually hanging the wet clothes to dry them but seems like the children ask them to play with them. Kenji came into the room. By his expression and flowers in his hand I already knew what he's going to do.

"You wanna visit Yuri grave right? Go ahead. I'll tell the others" I said. Kenji smiled at me, thanked me and went away. I stood at the door and ran to Kai and Misaki. In my head I whispered one thing hoping the High Priestess, Suiko, would know.

"This time, history didn't repeat"


End file.
